Worst Birthday Ever
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: This is just something that was stuck in my head today. It's Cornelius's birthday, and Franny goes to R.I. to suprise him. But thing goes wrong and she's kidnapped. It's up to Cornelius to save her... Rated T for violnece and language.


**Okay so this is my first Meet the Robinsons story. This idea's been stuck in my head all day. Soo… I hope you like it (:**

* * *

><p>Franny Robinson woke up in a dark place. She slowly sat up and looked around. <em>What hit me?<em> Franny thought as she rubbed her head. Suddenly it all came back to her.

XxX

**Flashback:**

_Franny walked into Robinson Industries. She was going to surprise her husband because it was his birthday. She took the travel tube to his office. He was the CEO. "Hey-" Franny didn't finish her sentence. Two men were there, one was her beloved husband, Cornelius Robinson, and the other man she didn't know. _

"_Franny, get out of here." Cornelius said as he held his hands in the air. _

_Franny looked confused for a second but the man turned to her. He held a gun, "Come here Mrs. Robinson." He said as he walked towards Franny. She slowly backed away, before she could get to the travel tube, the man grabbed her. _

_He pulled her in front of him and smiled at Cornelius, "You're gonna pay just like I did." He said as he hit Franny in the head with the end of the gun. Everything went black. _

**End Flashback.**

XxX

The room Franny was in was extremely dark. Franny could see that she was lying on a medical cot, but that was it. Suddenly she heard a 'click' noise and a door flew open. Franny shielded her eyes from the light.

"Well well well, I'm glad you're awake Mrs. Robinson." The man said.

"Who are you?" Franny asked.

"That's none of your concern right now," He said as he walked over to Franny and grabbed her arm, "What you should be worried about is what I'm going to do to you."

The man pulled Franny out of the bed and drags her down the hallway. She couldn't break his grasp.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"It's not you that I want. You're just the bait. I want your husband, Mrs. Robinson." The man sneered.

"Why?" Franny asked.

The man quickly backhanded her across her face, "Shut up."

Franny resisted the urge to hit him back. He pulled her into a room. He once again hit her on the head.

XxX

Franny woke up about half an hour later. _If he hits me in the head ONE MORE GAWD DAMN TIME I'm going to kick his ass._ Franny thought.

Her and were tied behind her back. She sat in silence for a while. Then she heard shouting.

"Where is she?" screamed her beloved's voice.

"Right here Mr. Robinson." The man said as he opened the door and pulled Franny to her feet and held her in front of him, with a knife to her throat.

"Franny!" Cornelius yelled, "Are you alright?"

Franny nodded, _What the hell is going on here?_

"Listen to me Victor. You don't want to do this." Cornelius said as he held his hands out in front of him.

"How do you know?" Victor yelled, "YOU ruined my life! Because of you my wife left me and took the kids with her! I lost everything!"

"I had to fire you! You almost killed EVERYONE!" Cornelius yelled.

"It wasn't MY fault! Something went wrong!" Victor yelled back as he pressed the blade closer to Franny's neck.

"I'm sorry." Cornelius said.

"Not yet you're not." Victor said.

"Don't do anything stupid Victor!"

"Why not? I've already lost everything!" Victor said.

"Okay, listen to me." Cornelius said, "Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt her."

"Ahaha! I want to see you suffer Robinson," Victor said, "And the best way to do that is to take away something you really love!"

Victor tried to stab Franny, but Cornelius was too fast. He jumped at Victor. Victor let go of Franny and she fell right beside the wall. Franny struggled to get out of her restraints. She needed to get to her husband. Finally she stretched them out enough that she could pull her hands through.

"Cornelius!" Franny yelled as she ran over to find her husband.

"Franny! Get out of here now!" Cornelius said as he punched Victor in the face, effectively breaking his nose.

"I'm not leaving without you." Franny said.

Cornelius turned to Franny. "Why do you have to be so stub-" Cornelius couldn't finish because Victor punched him in the side of the head. Cornelius fell off of Victor. Franny ran over to her husband.

"If I'm going down," Victor said, "I'm taking you with me."

Victor pulled out a small rectangular device. He gave the couple a smile before pressing the red circular button. There was a loud explosion. Franny stumbled over towards and fell beside Victor. Suddenly smoke and flames began to fill the room. Cornelius got to his feet and looked around for his wife.

"Franny!" Cornelius called out.

Franny was lying on the ground, rubbing her head. She hit it off the floor when she fell.

"Franny!" Cornelius said as he ran over to his wife, "Are you okay?" he asked as he examined her quickly.

"Yea, I'm fine." Franny said.

"Let's get out of here." Cornelius said as he helped his wife up.

"Okay." Franny said as they started to run out of the room.

"AHH!" Franny cried out as she fell.

"Franny!" Cornelius's heart sank, "What happened?"

Franny was sitting up, holding her leg. There was a knife in it.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Victor appeared from behind Cornelius. He jumped on Cornelius, who landed on Franny and pushed the knife even further. She let out a yelp of pain.

"I told you I'll make you pay!" Victor said as he started to punch Cornelius's back.

Cornelius had enough, he rolled out from under Victor and jumped on him.

"Nobody touches my family." Cornelius growled as he grabbed Victor by the hair and continuously smashed his face against the floor until he was knocked unconscious.

Cornelius eventually turned his attention back to Franny. She was lying on the ground now unconscious, from either loss of blood or smoke inhalation. Neither was good. He walked over to his wife and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the burning building. Once outside, he took a deep breath. Then he examined his wife.

"Franny." He asked as she shook her gently.

She didn't move which worried him even more. He pulled out his phone and called 911.

After the call, he pulled his wife onto his lap before falling unconscious next.

XxX

When Cornelius, he had no idea where he was at. The last thing he remembered was praying that Franny would be alright. Finally he realized were he was. He was in a hospital.

A nurse in a set of dark blue scrubs was walking around his room. Cornelius cleared his throat, "Ahem."

The nurse turned around, "Oh! You're awake! Good. The doctor will be in here any time now." The nurse said before she turned around and started busying herself again.

What seemed like hours, but was only about five minutes, the doctor finally showed up.

"Mr. Robinson," The doctor said, "I'm Dr. Stevens."

Cornelius really didn't care, "Is my wife okay?"

"Yes, yes. Mrs. Robinson is alright. She lost quite an amount of blood though, so she's may be weak for a while. She also needed stitches. But other than that, she should be fine." Dr. Stevens said.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." The doctor said.

Cornelius didn't waste any time. He quickly got up and got dressed. The doctor led him to Franny's room. "Franny." He said when he seen his beloved. She was lying in a white bed.

She looked at him and smiled, her brown eyes were welcome for Cornelius.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"Okay." She said hoarsely.

"The doctor said that we can leave whenever you're ready." Cornelius said.

Franny smiled and kissed her husband. She got ready and he carried her to the car.

"Now listen to me Franny, I don't want you walking on that leg." Cornelius said.

"Why not?" Franny asked, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. The doctor said that you'll need to take it EASY." Cornelius put emphasis on 'easy'.

Franny huffed, "I don't see why. I'm fine."

"Alright then," Cornelius said as he stopped the car in front of the Robinson residence. He got out of the car and walked over to Franny's side, "Let's see you get out."

Franny lifted her good leg out first, and then her bad one. She slowly stood up and stuck her tongue out at her husband. "Okay, well. Let's see you walk to me." Cornelius said as he took a couple steps back.

Franny stepped with her bad leg first and started to fall, but Cornelius caught her. "See." He said.

He picked her up and shut the car door with his foot. He carried her into the house. Since it was night, everyone was asleep. He quietly took her up to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed softly, because of her leg. He slid in beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about what happened today, worse birthday ever." Cornelius said.

"It's fine."

"No! You could have died!" Cornelius shouted.

"But I didn't. Everything's going to be alright." Franny said.

"Fran, how can you say that."

"_Lewis_, calm down. I'm fine." She said.

"But-"

Franny interrupted him, "I'm still alive aren't I?" She looked up into his sapphire blue eyes, "Honestly. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Alright. I love you Franny." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so It's kinda suckish I know. No flames. Please. It was just an idea that was stuck in my head. <strong>


End file.
